


save that heart for me

by octopuppy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Gen, I Don't Even Know, LSD, M/M, Marijuana, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, charged moments, don't do drugs kids, no actual romance but they have crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: “R u awake?”Sasuke’s phone screen blasted him with light in his dark room. It was nearing 1am. Grimacing, he turned the brightness all the way down before he answered.“Yeah. Why?”He waited just a few moments before the screen lit up again.“I took some Lucy and it’s starting to kick in. Can I come over?”





	save that heart for me

“R u awake?”

Sasuke’s phone screen blasted him with light in his dark room. It was nearing 1am. Grimacing, he turned the brightness all the way down before he answered. 

“Yeah. Why?”

He waited just a few moments before the screen lit up again. 

“I took some Lucy and it’s starting to kick in. Can I come over?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Who takes LSD this late at night? Only an idiot who never slept at night anyway. 

“Whatever, as long as you don’t wake up my parents.”

He received no reply until a few minutes later when he heard a knock on his window. He opened it and Naruto crawled inside. 

“Hey, Sasuke, thanks for letting me in,” Naruto spoke quietly, eyes sparkling with gratitude. 

Sasuke looked away immediately with a scoff, shoving down the fluttering in his chest. 

“Whatever. Just try not to freak out.”

“Nah, this stuff is good, Kiba tried it before he sold it to me.” 

He sat heavily in one of the two beanbags in front of the small tv in Sasuke’s room contentedly, smiling to himself. 

“When did you take it?”

“Oh, like 40 minutes ago.”

“It’ll probably kick in soon.”

“It’s definitely starting,” Naruto looked over at him and his pupils did look larger. Maybe he was imagining it. 

Sasuke wouldn’t have tried it even if he’d been invited (in fact, that’s probably why he hadn't been; he’d said no every time before.) He had enough anxiety on a normal day. He got his grinder and a small pipe out of his desk and loaded a small bowl, carefully leveling it and dusting the top with a bit of kief. He could feel Naruto watching over his shoulder; he knew he was meticulous, but it was all worth it for the perfect bowl. When it was finally crafted, he closed up his grinder and stashed it inside a desk drawer. 

He took a breath and exhaled fully before leaning out his open window and touching the lighter’s small flame to the dusty bowl for just a moment, then covering the cherry with the lighter to put it out. He exhaled smoke and watched as the wind caught it; it drifted away and disappeared against the night sky. He pulled back into the room, handing the pipe to Naruto. 

The blond flashed him a brilliant grin as he took it, expressions more animated than usual. He was definitely feeling it. Naruto took a small hit and returned to his beanbag. 

“Oh yeah, it’s kicking in now. I feel great. What’s the word? Euphoric.”

He leaned back in the beanbag, closing his eyes with a smile. Sasuke took the moment to observe his best friend, unsure of why he was compelled to do so; in the low light, Sasuke could still see pale lashes against tanned skin, knowing they hid brilliant blue eyes underneath them. The gentle rise and fall of his chest with every breath. He made Sasuke feel…. indescribably strange at times. 

Sasuke forced himself to look away, flipping on his television. He found a nature documentary that they watched for a few minutes before Naruto complained that it wasn’t ‘trippy’ enough, whatever that meant. Sasuke rolled his eyes and found a short documentary on past lives instead.

Eyes wide, he was enraptured by the screen. The hour long documentary went by quickly, it was interesting enough, but all anecdotal evidence that Sasuke didn’t find particularly convincing. Naruto, however, looked like he was having an existential revelation. When the credits began to roll, the brunet felt eyes on him.

“Sasuke, come here,” Naruto said, deathly serious. He scooted his beanbag around until he was facing Sasuke, eyes set.

Sasuke just turned to stare back at him.

“No.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that, please?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was never great at refusing his best friend’s requests. He turned his beanbag as well and faced Naruto full on. His pupils were massive at this point. The first wave was hitting him hard.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his face. His cheeks immediately heated up and he knew Naruto would be able to tell, but he didn’t seem to notice; he leaned in and Sasuke’s breath caught, but all he did was press their foreheads together, eyes shut.

“Do you feel it, Sasuke?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Sasuke was frozen in place, beet red, inches from his lifelong friend’s face. He could feel the blond’s breath brushing his lips, cool and even.

Naruto opened his eyes and huge pupils surrounded by rings of blue gazed into his own, dark ones.

A shiver went down his spine.

“We’ve been here before.”

“Is this about that stupid documentary?”

“It’s not stupid.” Naruto asserted, holding Sasuke still.

For just a moment, it looked like he had scratches on his face; long, even, dark scratches on his cheeks. Scars, maybe? They were gone just as quickly.

Naruto just looked at him knowingly. A strange thought passed through Sasuke’s head.

_What does he see when he looks at me?_

Naruto pulled back, releasing Sasuke’s warm face from his hands. Flushed, Sasuke scrambled backward into his chair.

“We’ve been here before,” Naruto repeated, getting to his feet and walking over to Sasuke’s open window, looking out. 

Sasuke watched as he, distracted, leaned heavily against the windowsill. The low light of Sasuke’s room illuminated those bright eyes that turned to meet his, catching him staring, but Naruto did not react. He just held eye contact and there was an unspoken tension that neither of them could qualify. 

It was familiar.

He couldn’t describe why but there was a desperate quality to Naruto’s stare that he’d never seen before. Their parents grew up together. They grew up together. But the look on Naruto’s face right now was unrecognizable. That is to say, it should have been, but it brought out an ache deep in his bones that made him believe he’d been on its receiving end before. 

He just couldn’t place when.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the song "Past Lives" by Borns. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't do drugs. Or if you do, make sure you're in a safe environment physically, mentally, and emotionally. Peace!


End file.
